When Worlds (and gods) Collide
by WingsofDust
Summary: Don't read, this is awful. Undergoing extensive rewriting for the removal of a certain Gary Stu. As long as this is the summary, the story still sucks and contains that Gary Stu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Though this story is crossover between Percy Jackson, the Kane Chronicles, and Soul Eater, Camp Jupiter and Brooklyn House don't appear in this chapter. Sorry. They'll appear in later chapters, though.**

**Disclaimer for the rest of this book: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, the Kane Chronicles, or the Soul Eater series. Enjoy!**

Death the Kid raised his twin pistols at the unnamed adversary before him. The person who stood in front of him was solid black, dark as night. The black skinlike substance surrounding it peeled back, revealing a boy about his age. His blond hair was cut so his bangs covered one eye, and his mouth twisted upwards into a confident smirk. The boy wore dark blue jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a black baseball cap. His shoes were solid black tennis shoes, and he was about five and a half feet tall, about Kid's height. He carried a pair of crescent blades, and the blades were made of solid obsidian, from the looks of them.

"Death the Kid. I've heard so much about you. I like your hair, by the way. Those white stripes on one side fit you." The boy's smirk widened as Kid's eyes flashed in anger.

"Focus, Kid. This one's powerful." One of Kid's pistols warned.

"Hello Liz. And you must be Patty?" The boy inquired, glancing towards Kid's other pistol.

"Prepare to die." Kid warned coldly.

"Give me your best shot. I doubt you'll succeed." The boy tensed.

"Fool! I am a Reaper!" Kid yelled as he pulled both triggers. The boy sumersalted backwards, the dark material of his suit flowing like a liquid over his body, until all but his head was covered. He landed in a crouch, his crecent blades melting into a pair of short swords.

"My turn." The boy said quietly, so quiet Kid could barely hear him. He jumped in the air, slashing downwards. Kid barely got Liz and Patty up in time to block the blade.

"Ow! That hurt!" Patty complained.

"You're a gun. You don't have nerves." The boy called out. Kid fired again, but the boy raised both swords and blocked the shots. Without any visible signal, his swords melted again, and solidified into two long whips. The boy flicked his wrist, and the first whip caught Kid in the side. He staggered backward, going numb where the whip touched. The second whip wrapped around his left pistol. With another flick of his wrist, the boy ripped Liz out of Kid's hand, and caught her in midair. Tossing the gun over his shoulder, he dropped to one knee and waited for Kid's next move.

Behind him, Liz transformed back into a person. She ran up to the boy, intending to knock him out. At the last second, the boy spun around and used one whip to trip Liz. She went flying through the air, and the boy caught her in the stomach with his foot. She fell to the ground, and Kid ran towards her. She transformed back into a pistol, and Kid scooped her up.

"You are even more of a fool than I thought, letting me rearm myself!" Kid laughed.

"I just wanted to make it fair. Two weapons each." The boy said amiably. Without warning, Kid shot him in the chest twice. The boy flew backwards, and skidded to a stop on one knee.

"This foolishness shall end now. You will die." Kid grinned without any humor. "Liz! Patty! Death cannon mode, now!" With a flash of light, Liz and Patty transformed into two massive cannons covering Kid's arms. He raised them, and fired. The boy's whips transformed into the short swords again, and he crossed them in front of himself. With a flicker of dark energy, a black circle began expanding from where the swords crossed.

The cannon blast hit the boy dead center. Kid stood still, expecting to see his adversary's broken body. As the dust cleared, Kid's jaw dropped in shock, something that rarely happens.

The boy still knelt on one knee, his short swords crossed in front of him. As the last of the dark energy dissappated, the boy stood, unharmed.

"Who... who are you?" Kid gasped.

"Call me Chris." With a flick of his wrist, the short swords became whips again, and one wrapped around Kid's neck. He gagged, and pulled at the whip, trying to pull it loose. Dropping Patty and Liz, his movements became even more frantic. Chris caught the two pistols with his other whip.

With a shudder, dark energy ran down the whips into the three. Kid immediatly slumped, and Patty and Liz returned to human form, already unconcious. Dropping all three on the pavement, Chris's armor flowed back into his weapons, which transformed into two black rings, one on each ring finger. Pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans, he hit the first number on speed dial.

"Yeah, this is Chris... I got 'em here. No, not dead, just unconcious. I need some transport. Downtown Chicago, you can't miss it. The mortals think it's a gas explosion. No, no casualties. Just send in a transport!" Chris ended the call, and dragged Kid, Liz, and Patty over to the side of the park, and leaned them on a bench. Sitting next to them, he pulled out his phone and started playing Angry Birds. Knowing the harpies, this could take a while.

S

CHAPTER 3- Death the Kid

I groan. I hurt all over, but at least I'm alive. I look around. I'm in the back of a van, with Patty and Liz on either side of me. I try to raise my hands, but my arms are bound behind my back. Looking down, I notice my feet are bound together as well. Soul, Blackstar, -, and - are sitting across from me, all of them bound and unconcious. What are the objectives of this "Chris"? Is he a male witch?

The van lurches over a pot hole, and I cry out as my head slams into the wall. Chris turns around, looks at me, and curses in an ancient sounding language.

"Blindfold them." A ugly, birdlike, creature ties a strange- smelling hankerchief over my mouth. As I black out, I realize what the smell is. Chloroform.

LINE BREAK

* * *

**Chris's POV**

Death the Kid is going to be trouble, I can tell. But we really need him, and Chiron agreed this was the only way to get him to us. I think about our next mission- the Brooklyn House. Hopefully I won't have to pull my weapons on them to get them to talk. Besides, I may go up against Lord Death's son, but against the gods, Egyptian, Greek, or Roman? That might not be a fight I can win.

I crank up the volume on the radio, and plug in my iPod. Annabeth translated Daedalus's designs, and found one monsters can't track. Not that I can't handle a couple monsters anyways. I choose "Skin to Bone" by Linkin Park, and tap my fingers on the wheel in time with the music. It reminds me of who I am.

_Skin to bone/Steel to rust_

_Ash to ashes/Dust to dust_

_Let tomorrow have it's way_

_With the promises we made_

_Skin to bone/Steel to rust_

_Ash to ashes/Dust to dust_

_Your deception/My disgust_

_When your name is finally drawn_

_I'll be happy that you're gone_

_Ash to ashes /dust to dust_

_Ahhh, ahh ahh ahhh, ahh ahh_

_Ash to ashes/Dust to dust_

_Ahhh, ahh ahh ahhh, ahh ahh_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

_Right to left/Left to right_

_Night to day/And day to night_

_As the skylight fades to gray_

_I'll be watching far away_

_Right to left/And left to right_

_Ahhh, ahh ahh ahhh, ahh ahh_

_Ash to ashes/Dust to dust_

_Ahhh, ahh ahh ahhh, ahh ahh_

_Skin to bone and steel to rust_

_Let tomorrow have it's way_

_With the promises betrayed_

_Skin to bone/And steel to rust_

_Skin to bone/And steel to rust_

_Skin to bone/And steel to rust_

I concentrate, and suddenly a large, pure, shadow appears in the road. Gods, I love shadow travel. We reappear a mile from the boundries of Camp Half Blood. When we reach Thalia's tree, I stop the van and wake my "passengers".

"Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I, Chris Hunter, grant you entry to Camp Half Blood."

"Ah. Chris _Hunter_. An apt last name." Death the Kid observes dryly.

"Damn straight." I reply.

"I will kill you! I will surpass even the gods themselves!" Blackstar yells from the back.

"Somehow I doubt that." I smirk. "Surpassing the Greek, Roman, _and_ the Egyptian gods is something even your big mouth can't accomplish." I look up. "No offense to the gods or anything." Hey, I don't want Zeus to blast me. We pull up to the Big House, and I jump out.

"Hey Percy! Nico! Get over here!" They hurry over. "You related?" I ask Nico, nodding at Death the Kid. "Son of Death and all."

"Hades and Thantos are two very different gods. And besides, Lord Death is only a decendent of Thantos."

"You look like relatives to me. You know, the same emo color scheme and all," Percy teases.

"It's gothic, not emo!" Nico yells back.

Chiron walks over to us while Percy and Nico are arguing.

"Let's save this for later and help our guests to the Big House, shall we?"

**A/N: R&R please! Sorry if I don't update regularly, I am working on 4 other long fanfics at the same time as this one, and on top of unreliable internet access I may not be able to update for a couple weeks at a time. By the way, Chris Hunter is NOT Chris Rodriguez, and Chris Hunter is not dating Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. In fact, I'm not sure if Chris Hunter is dating anybody.**

**Chris is also not an evil person, just a person with unusual powers that revolve around the ability to use shadows. He's an extremely skilled fighter, though not invincible, as later chapters will show. He and Chiron know about the Kane family, who will appear later, along with Camp Jupiter. **

**I won't say more, but I'll ask you this- what happens when Gaea, Apophis, and the Soul Eater villains (for lack of a better word) unite? **

**-LPGD**


	2. On Hiatus

Hi everyone... Sorry about not updating in a while. However, I am working on several fanfics, though not all of them are ready to be published yet, they're still on my hard drive to be worked on. It's taking a lot of time, though.

I'm not seeing much interest in this fanfic, and to be honest, I don't know where I'd take it next chapter. So, this fanfic is hereby on hiatus indefinitely. This way, I can work on some other fanfics.

Thanks to all of you who read this particular one.


End file.
